Back to the Island Part 17
Episode summary The following takes place between 16:00 until 17:00 hours in the midnight. Carl was walking to the Oval office. There has to be a button there. Carl looked at the table. It has to be somewhere said Carl. Donna looked on the computer. There has been here a file about Walt’s crazyness in 2010. He was captured by some people after he did found that Ben and Hurley covered up his death. However, since Ben was planning to get Walt back to the Island, Hurley was working with him, to kill Ben. Walt saw his father, Michael Dawson as a ghost talking to him. Walt’s crazyness was starting and he was trying to escape from the hospital. Walt was contacting Miles about the virus, and thus he was planning everything inside the hospital said Donna. To who said he this? asked Melanie. Lea Mortanes is her name said Donna. She lives at Cordana Street 3.5 said Donna. Let’s go said Melanie. 16:15 Walt looked at the open file. Something is wrong here said Walt. Hurley looked at the computer. Carl is trying use the US Army to start a new war said Walt. It’s for my boss said Walt shocked. I never thought that he was planning to do this. I lost today my daughter, and I can loose my life said Walt. They won’t kill you said Hurley. You’re too much worth said Hurley with a smile. Donna and Melanie were riding in a stolen car. It’s not far from here said Donna. Stop! said Melanie. Why? asked Donna. Just stop with riding said Melanie. Donna stopped. It’s been a hard today. I love more then anyone who I know. I want to start a relationship with you. You changed my whole day today said Melanie. Let’s kiss for a few minutes said Donna. Donna and Melanie then start kissing. Carl was still searching. Simon, come on said Carl over the phone. It got be somewhere said Simon. We’ve got less then an hour before they discover that Aaron is gone said Simon. 16:29 Walt, Hurley and Ben were in the car. We have to find Carl, or either Melanie or Donna said Walt. The open file will destroy some place here in America. We have to find them said Walt. Donna and Melanie stopped. Let’s go to Lea. Donna and Melanie were there. Donna was standing before the house. Let’s get in said Melanie. Come, now said Donna. Donna and Melanie were looking at the house. There is no one there said Melanie. They were walking in the house. Lea was sleeping in bed. Melanie pointed a gun at Lea. Lea woke up. Who are you? asked Lea. I’m Lea. Lea was taking her clothes. You know Walt. What was he up too? asked Melanie. Michelle said Lea. Michelle attacked Donna from behind and was taking Donna with her. Now, we can talk in private said Lea. Don’t hurt Donna said Melanie. She won’t, because I have a secret for you said Lea. Melanie looked shocked. Yes, sweetie, I have a secret for you said Lea. 16:45 Aaron Pierce was found by some men. Is everything alright, Mr. Pierce? asked an worker for Aaron Pierce. They have the Excel-card. Simon Brendan and Carl. They are going to use the rockets. Do we have a bomb to open the door? asked Aaron Pierce. No yet sir said an agent. Walt stopped at Melanie’s house. A neighbour from Melanie came. Melanie is all day gone. I haven’t seen her since she dissappeared. I’m sorry said the neighbour. Walt opened the door. Carl would ended up dying anyway said Walt. Ben and Hurley followed Walt. She’s trying to find her mother and father said Walt. Donna was taken captive by Michelle. Why are you taking me privately? asked Donna. No worries, everything is alright said Michelle. Lea looked at Melanie. If you kill me, you won’t hear Walt’s secrets. Melanie, Walt contacted me yesterday about your situation in the conspiracy. I never thought you would doing that for me said Lea. I don’t understand what you mean said Melanie. Aaron Pierce’s men opened the door, killing both Simon and Carl inside the Oval office. The rockets were mostly send. 17:00 Trivia Main cast *Hurley *Walt *Ben Category:Stories